


A Good Cry (Or At Least A Cry)

by xenacryst



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen, Grief, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-04
Updated: 2009-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenacryst/pseuds/xenacryst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you favorite characters do when it's all just too much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Cry (Or At Least A Cry)

Ivanova sometimes thought of what she'd really wanted to do: she'd wanted to take a Starfury out and shoot up a few asteroids. She'd wanted to wring the necks of a few delegates from the non-aligned worlds and put Londo in a cage with a rabid Sonolan tiger, charging admission in the Zocolo. She'd wanted to go back to Earth and see Andrei again, and have him call her Suzotchka one more time. She'd wanted to pound on Delenn's door and ask how the fuck the Minbari could take it all so serenely. She'd wanted to go to Talia's door and open it to find her there, waiting to take her into her bed and make her forget that anything else ever existed. She'd wanted to hit Marcus over the head with his pike more than a few times.

But what she did, after, was pour herself another glass and sit on the couch with the comm screen showing the blankest patch of stars in the night sky she could find. And if she wasn't careful, she'd let a tear fall down her cheek, followed by another, until she'd made it through the darkest part of the night. And then she'd sleep, fitfully, not quite ready to face it all again in the morning.


End file.
